User blog:Y-Tiger/My Fanfiction...?
Yes! That's Right! My Fanfiction, you will read what I have so far ^^ Doom X Ogama 'An Unforgettably night' Chapter. 1: My morning call.... |Doom's point of view| A faint beeping could be heard, my ears perked and twitch as my eyes open to see my alarm clock; 5:00, woke up in perfect timing. The sounds of my legs moving from under the covers were only whispers in my silent home as I sat on the edge of my bed. A slight sigh escape my lips as I put my white, bare hands to my face, since I was still sleepy from all the studying I've done last night. I finally stood up from my bed, only wearing black boxers as my white fur gleam at what little sunlight was showing as it was raising. I grabbed a nice, white shirt and put it on. Next, I picked out some dark blue jeans before putting them on and going to the bathroom. See, I live in an apartment that I barely could buy- but instead got it for free. As I got into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror. I was mostly white, the button edges of my strangely shape quills were black, with a spot above the streaks on each quill- but, right now they were just everywhere. I groan in annoyances as I started to brush them out quickly, making them regain their shape with each stroke of the brush; after that I started to brush my teeth. While I was in the middle of brushing my teeth I glance toward my now-ringing-phone. I must have gave out a groan as I picked up the cell phone and looked at who was calling. "Hm... Oh... What does she want? Doesn't she hate me since she hangs out with My rival?" I answer the phone to only hear a cheerful voice- to my surprise. ' Hey, Doom! Morning! ' I didn't groan, but I sure felt like it. "Morning to you too, Miss Rose. Why is it you call me at such an hour? Didn't you tell me to never speak to you again?" A pause between us was only seconds before her cheerful voice over came such dark thoughts in my mind. ' Well, I wanted to let you know that I don't hate you, Doom. However, I'm really questioning Ogama- I mean, the prom is coming up in about three days and he hasn't gotten himself a date! I mean, he pretty much put down all the females that had asked him. His reply once I ask him was that he was saving such a night for someone "Special" Yet, I don't even know who! ' I was now questioning Ogama's behavior as well, I mean- yea- his my rival, but even I don't even know what was up with him. "I'm sorry to say, but I don't even know who this special guest is ether..." I must have been shock, or sounded shock since the voice of Amy spoke in confusion. ' Are you... Shock, Doom? ' I felt my muscles tense up when she asked. "No, I'm still kind of sleepy... Anyway, talk to you later- maybe?" Amy's voice rang in a okay before I hanged up. After I finished brushing my teeth and put on an over coat which was a white jacket with black sleeves. My gray eyes blinked as I made sure there was nothing else off before I put on my backpack and glancing to the time- 6:00- that's enough time to start up the trunk and get to my high school before it hit 8:40. See, My school starts later than most schools- however, I always wake up early so I can study before I go to my classes, and I was an A+ student all the way, even to this day. I just... Had a little rivalry when I got to my eight grade year, yes- Ogama Scythe Hedgehog, or just Scythe as he stood out. Rumors had it he was a vampire hedgehog, but I really didn't believe in such thing- I was far too down to earth to believe in such nonsense. Anyway, once I got all my stuff, I grabbed my Keys for the trunk and step out of my apartment door and walked down all the stairs down- total of six, I've always kept count just in case- anyway, my trunk was old, slightly wore down but really tough; however, it wasn't something a girl would like for sure. I walked up to the driver door side and unlock the door, opening it and tossing my backpack on the seat next to the seat in front of the wheel- which was where I sat down as I closed the door and lock it. I put gas on and pull out of the parking lot before driving off to school... ((The second Chapter and this is as far as I got T^T )) Chapter 2: The beginnings of all Events - first day '|Doom's point of view|' The Trunk was parked before I stop the running of the gas. Grabbing my backpack, I stepped out of the trunk and onto the parking lot that belongs to the high school I go to. Just now, did I notice a brisk, chilly breeze blowing pass me-however, it wasn't nature's doing. No, there was a race going on, and I just happen to be in the middle of two male hedgehogs racing each other and those two males I knew well- Shadow the Hedgehog and Ogama Scythe the Hedgehog. Ogama, my very rival, had stop right where he was as the other ran and nearly gone into Amy as the black and red streak hedgehog notice his buddy had stop... My rival was staring right at me... Those amber eyes seem to be keeping me from moving, however they weren't glaring nor were there any sign of rivalry like before... What was wrong with him? Or was I just really tired today? "Ah, hello... Doom". Ogama spoke, and it made me tenses- not the fact that he said hello, but the fact he didn't insult my name. He... He called me by my very first name, it was just really creepy and made my skin crawl under my fur, "He--hello.” I forced myself to say, I was struggling to speak; now that was just right-down-not normal of me to do. My rival seem to smirk at me though... Why did this amuse him? I notice the looks from Shadow and Amy as they stare at me, then Scythe, then back at me... I had to get out of this problem before it becomes worse... I straighten my appearances before my eyes aim for the school's front doors. With a calm, yet quicken pace, I made my way passed Ogama scythe and hopeful pass Amy and Shadow. Through, that didn't go as plan. It wasn't Shadow or Amy who stop me, but their expressions shown confusion as my whole body stops in place. A hand was rested on my left shoulder, griping tightly. My face had a rather worry and concern look as Amy notice before my gray eyes slightly glance over to my left to see Ogama staring at me with a strange look in his Amber eyes, "Y-Yes?". I said, with a question tone in my voice along with hints of worry. Ogama just chuckles softly to himself, his eyes closed, "Just keep your guard up, Greek nerd~". My fur tenses under my clothing, he must have notice as he gives one last chuckle and let me go. With lots of worries I speed walk pass Shadow and Amy into the school quickly. What a strange day of starting school, what did Ogama mean anyway? Keep my guard up? Does he plan to beat me up or something? I gave a sigh in my third period class, which was AP Advance history. Ogama sat in the very first row of the fourth column desks. I sat in the back, further corner in the first column of desks. Two days and Prom will be coming, I've already finished everything in my classes so I didn't really need to work. I still pay attention, since it will be helpful for the End course exams next month. I stared out the window of my classroom, one out of two classes I rarely have windows in. The teacher finished teaching and it was free time, my fur seem to tenses as I only had to glance to my right... There he was. Ogama, sitting there... Wait, What!? Toke me a while to just figure out it was Ogama sitting next to me, of all people! "I told you to keep your guard up, didn't I?" A sly smirk appear on his muzzle as his amber eyes look deep into my dark gray eyes. I started to relax, "Why are you... Sitting here?” I questioned him, not making eye connect. “Are you not going to be sitting next to one of your pals from your group?" I stated bolding, placing my cheek on my hand which my elbow was balance on my desk. All I got was a dark, eerie chuckle from him, "Ooh, but your more fun to poke at, Greek Nerd~". Just from that reply made me shiver a little, and made me tenses. Why does he think it is more fun to poke at me than it is to hang out with his Jocks!? I mean, really, he never done this before till now. Before I could speak to him once more, Ogama chuckled evilly and left me in my corner. That guy was weirder than normally... The bell rang for our fourth period and I gather my stuff to leave, but was stop by Ogama at the door. "What do you want, Ogama?" I asked, feeling like this was repeated more than needed to be. "I will see you after school, Greek Nerd. Don't be late~" Ogama stated before leaving. Now, I must be seeing things, but did he just have a sharp toothy grin at me? Whatever, I shook that thought out of my head and headed for Fourth period. By Lunch time, this is where the day gets interesting. I sat alone, as normal, sitting at my table as I eat just checkers... I never liked this school's lunch. When all of a suddenly, Amy sat down across of me. "Amy...?" The Pink hedgehog nod, seeming worry. "Doom, I am really worry about you at this moment. Even Shadow is, what has Ogama said to you lately?" I stared rather blankly, before gaining my thoughts back. "He first told me to keep my guard up... And that I was Fun to poke at. Later he asked me to see him after school... I am worry myself..." I finished eating. Amy gave me a worry glance. "Doom, how about you don't visit him? I know he is your rival, but have you heard the rumors around!? Students, mainly females, gone missing and it is right after Ogama asked them to visit him after school..." I started at her, thinking she was rather dumb, however, I have to agree with the suddenly vanishes of Students... " Well, I don't believe most rumors, but the one with vanishing students I can prove is true..." Amy frown, knowing my answer is that, most likely. "But, Doom! I saw it!" She whispered rather lowly, as if making sure no one else is listening. "Ogama is a real vampir! I mean, it is weird he can walk out in sun light. But, Have you ever notice he stays away from one member of the group!?" I was confuse now, shaking my head. Amy sighed. "Miles Prower, who goes by Tails, has started to do a project involving garlic. I know, sound silly, but he said it is a rare Project that the AP Science teacher asked him to do. Lately, Tails smelled like garlic and Ogama has been Far from Tails as best." Amy whispered to me. Now this was just making no Senses! I sighed, but then Shadow sat down as well at the table. Now I am on edge, because not only Amy rose herself is here, but now Ogama’s best pal was sitting here. Only a glance from his crimson eyes sent shivers down my spine before he looks away. Amy could tell was a bit uncomfortable. “Doom, don’t worry about Shadow. His sitting here because of me.” She gives a small smile at me, I only nod to her as I eat some of my crackers once more. I felt shadow’s eyes on me once more. “Greek boy.” I figure the name would come up. “Yes…?” I glance to him while I quietly eat my crackers to only having one left. Shadow’s responses was a bit confusing. He said. “Don’t push those rumors that you have been wearing these days. If anything their all true, and this is coming from a close friend of his.” I just stare at shadow for a bit, before looking at Amy, who nod her head. I sigh to myself, finishing my last cracker. “Alright, I’ll put my trust into these rumors…” I stated, looking away. To be honest, I was happy to have AP science and now I remember correctly, Miles was in my class as well. One of the classes I don’t share with my rival, that, Miles and I got along together perfectly fine too. “I’ll talk to Miles when I get to my science class.” I finally said, looking at both Amy and Shadow before saying. “See what his input into all of this is.” Amy seem to gasp a bit as she said. “You have a class with Miles!?” I nod, Shadow just seem to chuckle lightly and mutter Nerds under his breathe. Lunch finally ended and I walk down the halls to get to my science class, I knew out of Ogama’s group of friends I could get along, Miles was the one. We’re both Nerds, and Miles is only friends with Ogama simple because a guy name Sonic is friends with him. However, before I could even get two feet of my classroom, I felt something or someone violently pull me. “!!” I was completely shock, feeling my back being slam into the locker nearby. ”Ugh!” I wasn’t expecting it, so the impact hurt more than what I was used to, after that I landed on my butt with all my papers laying all over the floor. “Erm….” I was still in pain, my back was just arching as I try to lift my head to see who my attacker was. I could say one thing, sure wasn’t my Rival, in fact, I never seen this male before. He was a hedgehog no doubt, blue eyes looking down at my now weaken figure. If I had a comment to state, he sure looks like Sonic, but isn’t sonic. Last I checked, sonic didn’t have green fur, nor would sonic just simple do that to me; not really his personality. Coming out of the Science classroom, I saw Miles from the corner of my eye. Miles just seem as shock as I was, I don’t blame him either. is as far as I got ^^; Category:Blog posts